


Not Quite a Constrictor

by bananaquit



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Snake!Crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaquit/pseuds/bananaquit
Summary: Aziraphale is kind enough not to mention it, but Crowley is cuddly.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 240





	Not Quite a Constrictor

Aziraphale is kind enough not to mention it, but Crowley is cuddly.

The armchair that Aziraphale always used to occupy never gets used anymore. Angel and demon sit on the couch together, pressed close. Crowley leans against Aziraphale’s side, almost in his lap. He’s snuggled close with his head resting between Aziraphale’s shoulder and chest. He’s always curling up with Aziraphale now that he knows he’s allowed to, taking any opportunity to be close to him. Aziraphale’s book is miraculously floating in front of his face, allowing him to read while keeping his hands free to hold his beloved demon. Aziraphale pauses to turn his head and kiss Crowley’s temple. Crowley doesn’t respond, but shifts to nuzzle his face into Aziraphale’s shirt, exhaling contentedly.

Then Crowley melts in his lap, literally melts, his body elongating as he shifts into the form of a giant snake, the same size as he was in Eden. A warm weight rests across his lap and he feels Crowley’s head nudge his elbow until he lifts his arm to let the snake slide under. Crowley slithers up around the back of his neck, continuing to wind around him until he’s wrapped around him many times in a sort of full-body hug. Aziraphale’s head is resting on one of his coils like a pillow and the rest of his coils are draped loosely over and around the rest of his body, leaving a little room for his stomach so it doesn’t hinder the angel’s breathing. The pressure and warmth is like that of a weighted blanket and Aziraphale can't help but find himself relaxing. He sets the book he was reading on the table nearby, then scratches under Crowley’s chin with a finger, tilting his head back to look into one of his yellow eyes. 

“What are you doing, you silly snake?” he teases, smiling.

Crowley’s head comes to rest against Aziraphale’s cheek. “Sssssoft,” he hisses in his ear. 

“You sly serpent,” Aziraphale says with more fondness than Crowley can bear. He kisses the top of Crowley’s head and sighs happily, wiggling to get comfortable beneath the warm weight of Crowley all around him. Aziraphale uses an arm to tug some of him closer before he starts lazily petting Crowley’s scales. The angel, who normally never sleeps, feels himself growing more and more relaxed, almost sleepy… He yawns adorably and Crowley is grateful his expressiveness is limited in this form because he doesn’t have to worry about it showing on his face. Aziraphale doesn’t think it’s possible to be more comfortable, safe here surrounded by the one he loves. He’s asleep before he knows it. 

Crowley watches him with adoration, every atom overflowing with affection for his angel. He tucks his snout against his neck so his tongue can flick out to catch his scent. It’s not long before he follows his angel into slumber.

* * *

Morning comes. Crowley yawns, then lifts his head to peer down at Aziraphale, who stretches his arms above his head. Aziraphale looks at him with such love in his eyes that it makes Crowley unsure whether he wants to throw up or kiss him. The angel’s gaze turns suddenly playful. Before Crowley can react, Aziraphale reaches up and bops the tip of his snout gently with one finger. Crowley hisses (mostly for show), but he’s quickly pacified by the sound of Aziraphale’s giggles. He’s never been able to stay mad at him. 

Aziraphale takes Crowley’s head in both his hands. “Good morning, my darling,” he murmurs, touching his forehead to Crowley’s. “You know, this really is remarkably comfortable. Perhaps I should forego the couch entirely and use you instead,” he says, grinning. 

“Really. After all we’ve been through, I’m just furniture to you?” 

“Well, you do make a wonderful addition to any room.” 

“Sssstop it,” Crowley groans, shifting back into his human form so that he’s lying on top of Aziraphale, slightly red face buried into Aziraphale’s shirt. Aziraphale runs his fingers through Crowley’s hair and simply basks in the moment for a while before he speaks again.

“Say, I’m feeling a bit peckish. Care to join me for breakfast?”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
